Sky Pirates
by AnnabellArcher
Summary: Sherlock, being only six, is afraid of thunder and lightning. The only one who can make him feel better is his brother, Mycroft.


**BOOM**

Thunder rattled the Holmes house, shaking the older boy, Mycroft awake. He groaned and arched his back. He hated thunderstorms. They always scared his little brother, Sherlock. Speaking of which… was that lump under his covers Redbeard?

He lifted up the blanket to see Sherlock, his younger brother, arms wrapped so tightly around Mycroft that the older couldn't believe he didn't notice it earlier, with tears squeezing out under his dark eyelashes.

**BOOM**

The little boy's arms tightened and it was clear he was seconds away from bursting into tears. Mycroft sighed and reached under the covers to pull him into a hug. Sherlock's eyes opened, and he physically relaxed upon catching sight of his older brother's reassuring face.

Sherlock gripped Mycroft's torso even tighter and buried his face into his pajama shirt. The older Holmes felt wetness on his skin and knew that his brothers tears had soaked through his shirt. He just let him cry and rubbed his back.

**BOOM**

"Will?" Mycroft said quietly after a while.

"It's Sherlock." came a muffled response. Mycroft smiled. If his brother was calm enough to correct him then Mycroft had nothing to worry about.

"OK, Sherlock. Do mum and dad know you're in here?"

Sherlock shook his head, though his face stayed buried in his brother's torso under the covers.

"Well, how about we play a game to calm you down. Does that sound good?"

Sherlock, being only six, would be eager to take a game from his thirteen year old brother any time, and nodded eagerly.

**BOOM**

"But… but… I was sure it was Colonel Mustard." whimpered Sherlock, flinching as thunder boomed again.

Mycroft sighed. "I think it's simply the thunder, Sherlock. It's distracting you." He thought for a moment. "Perhaps we should read instead."

"Read what?"

"Your favorite."

**BOOM**

"Sherlock? Sherlock? Are you even listening."

"Of course." said his brother snapping to attention.

"Then what did I just say?"

"You… asked if I was paying attention." he said quietly.

"That's not what I meant. And still, I asked if you were listening, not if you were paying attention. This isn't like you Sherlock, you're normally very observant. I thought Agatha Christie was your favorite."

"She is, it's just-"

**BOOM**

Sherlock squeaked as thunder rolled, and dove under Mycroft's covers again. "What if that's not thunder, Mycroft? What if it's a burglar or a monster or something?" came a muffled voice.

Mycroft was stumped s to what to do. There was nothing that could normally distract his brother like Cluedo and Agatha Christie. His brother was a genius, this should be enough. But as he glanced at the trembling covers on his bed, he realized something. Sherlock may be a genius, but he was also a kid. Intellectual stimulation was not what he needed right now. Right now he needed a big brother to make him feel better.

He thought for a moment longer before going up to his bed and kneeling next to the lump that was his baby brother.

"Sherlock?"

"What?"

"... nevermind."

That got him. Soon he saw a little face poking out from underneath. "What is it, Mycroft?"

"Nothing. I don't think I should tell you. You're too young."

"No I'm not! I can handle it! Just tell me."

"Well…"

"Please!"

"...OK. But you have to promise to keep it a secret."

"I promise."

"Great." Mycroft reached under the covers and pulled Sherlock into his arms, then carried him over to the window.

**BOOM**

As thunder rolled again, Sherlock grabbed his brother's neck, tears threatening to spill over again. Mycroft kept walking and put him down next to the window. He opened the blinds so that they could see rain pelting the glass.

"Now Sherlock. Before I have to tell you the secret, I have to remind you to never tell anyone."

"I know." Sherlock sniffed.

**BOOM**

"Did you see that!" said Mycroft, pointing out the window.

Sherlock turned and looked. "What, what is it, Mycroft?"

**BOOM**

Thunder shook the house and lightning lit up the sky.

"There it is again!"

"It's just thunder and lightning, Mycroft. What's so great about that?"

"Sherlock, remember when I explained to you how lightning was the passing of electrons into the clouds, and thunder was the sound it made?"

"Yeah."

"I lied."

"Huh?"

"I lied because the pirates made me promise not to tell."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The pirates in the sky. Some times they have fights with other pirates, and they have to fire their cannons, which is the thunder and lightning, and the fighting is so rough that some of the sea water spills down to earth, which is what the rain is." Sherlock's eyes widened with excitement. "I met the pirates once, and they made me promise not to tell anyone, but I think you're trustworthy enough. As long as you don't tell anyone."

"Really?" said Sherlock.

"Yup."

**BOOM**

Thunder rattled the house but Sherlock didn't flinch.

"Remember." Said Mycroft. "You shouldn't fear thunder, because the thunder and lightning are just signs that the pirates are protecting you. And, if you look close enough, you can see the cannon balls, flying through the air."

**BOOM**

"I saw it!" said Sherlock, pointing out the window.

"I told you." said Mycroft smiling at his brother. He stood. "Are you ready to go back to bed?"

Sherlock's face fell.

"What?" said Mycroft, "You're not still afraid of the thunder are you?"

"Just a little." muttered Sherlock.

Mycroft smiled. "Then how about you sleep in here with me tonight?"

Sherlock nodded, smiling widely, and reached up his arms for Mycroft to carry him to bed. The two brothers settled into Mycroft's bed, Sherlock's eyelids growing heavy. As they both drifted off to sleep, Mycroft heard Sherlock mutter, "I always knew you were secretly a pirate, Mycroft. Now I know you'll protect me."


End file.
